A world a bit like yours
by flamer angriest writer
Summary: Kami, Miki, and Kai love watching anime. They love wishing they'd be able to see those anime in real life. One day an incident caused it to happen in an odd way. Will they still want to leave or will they decide to live there?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Lightning, televisions, and weird places**

 _She walked passed by the living room and noticed the flickering light of the television. "Kami! Turn it off, it might get hit by lightning."_

 _"You still believe that lie?"_

 _"Just turn it off."_

 _"But I'm watching anime, Kai!"_

 _Kai rolled her eyes. "I don't care, just turn the blasted television off."_

 _"I'm home!" A voice came from the front door._

 _"Miki, please tell Kami to just turn off the TV, I'm tired of arguing."_

 _Miki leaned against the wall and sighed. "You can watch it tomorrow."_

 _"But there might not be a repeat of the episode!"_

 _"Kami you already watched at loads of times." Miki sighed_

 _Kami stood up and walked towards Miki. "Just this once, I was bored all day."_

 _"I'm so over it." Kai walked to the TV to turn it off when Kami threw an ashtray missing Kai's head and hitting the TV instead._

 _Shards of glass propelled towards Kai's arm, embedding some in her flesh. Thick black smoke enveloped the room, causing the girls to blackout._

 **1-1-1**

 _... The whole house was engulfed in flames after what said was lightning struck the television. Three women were saved who miraculously suffering only minor cuts and burns..._

"Can you believe it? Lightning striking in the middle of town?" a brown haired boy exclaimed.

"I didn't even know there was a house in that area, Aki." a red haired boy said

"Yuuji, it's the old house we thought was abandoned." Akihisa said as an image of an old house flashed on the television.

"And you didn't want to believe me last night when I told you to turn off the television." Yuuji finally walked over to the television. "Three people were in the house."

"I know, I was actually paying attention." Akihisa said. "Thanks again for letting me sleep at your place."

"I don't mind, the house gets eerily quiet when it's raining."

"I wonder, how come we never saw any signs of people in there before today."

"They're probably home late, or probably we didn't really bother." Yuuji stood up and took his school bag from the couch. "We better get going."

Akihisa stood up and took one last glance at the news before turning it off. "Such weird girls." he muttered as picture of three young women flashed on the screen.

 **1-1-1**

"Did you see the news today, Aki?"

"We watched it before going here." Yuuji said, seeing as Akihisa was busy with something else. "I didn't know the big house wasn't abandoned."

"Yeah, turns out there were three people that live there." a brown haired girl said. "What do you think Himeji?"

"I hope they're okay." Himeji put here hands together in silent prayer. "It must've been very awful"

Yuuji nodded. "Well it's no use worrying about it now, we still have assessment today."

"Ah, I love assessment day." Akihisa laughed nervously. Last time it happened he left the room to help Himeji and got the lowest possible grade.

Whispers filled the room as three apparitions entered. Bruised and slightly confused girls entered and silently sat down far away from the group, two girls sat beside each other but leaving no room for the other one.

"Those were the girls on the news this morning, how are they up and about?" the brown haired girl whispered to Akihisa.

"They must've been okay enough to take the assessment, Minami."

"I hope so... it just seems weird though." Minami whispered.

"I can still hear you." the lone girl said, slightly fuming at what the other students were doing. "If I can hear it still, whispering is useless. Just go on and talk as if we weren't here."

 **Author's note:** Well I don't know where I'm going with this. One thing if perfectly clear though, I am not planning to make this a character/oc thing. The oc's are there to amuse me and nothing else. Let me know how you see it and if you think it's a great idea not to pair my oc's with anyone


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: ASSESSMENT

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime, or the manga. Just the plot of this fan fiction and the original characters

Akihisa, being the nice guy that he is walked toward the angry bruised girl, "I'm sorry we were whispering about you."

She looked at him sharply. "I don't appreciate people talking as if I'm not here."

Akihisa smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Yoshii Akihisa."

"I'm not interested in knowing dumb people like you."

"That's just plain rude." One of the other bruised girls said, standing up and walking slowly towards Akihisa. "He's trying to be nice, Kami."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know we were in speaking terms again, seeing as you both ignored me the whole car ride." Kami spat

"We all know why. If you listened to us, we wouldn't be in this hot mess now, would we?"

"Stop playing the damn victim, Kai." Kami said, her voice raising with every word, standing up and putting her hand on the desk.

"Uh, excuse me. I'm really sorry if we were talking about you. Could we all just get along?" Akihisa laughed nervously.

Kami looked at him sharply. "Whatever." She grumbled and sat back, ignoring both Akihisa and the fuming Kai.

It seemed the girl Kai realised something and stared at Akihisa. "Boy, what did you say your name was?"

"Yoshii Akihisa?" Akihisa said, not knowing why she called him boy. "And is it okay to know yours?"

Kai's face suddenly drained of color, she forced a smile and cleared her throat. "Umaeda Kai."

"That's a nice name, Umaeda-san."

Kai looked at the girl who entered the room with her and cocked her head, as if asking to talk in private. "That's nice." She said, almost absent-mindedly walking towards the door.

Akihisa and Yuuji looked awkwardly as the two girls talked animatedly, the Kai girl's frown growing deeper as the other girl's face became angrier. "Did I do something wrong Yuuji?" Akihisa finally whispered.

"I don't think so." Yuuji whispered back, this time their voices are lowered so only they can hear. "The girl Kai seemed to have remembered something when you said your name."

"Does that mean I remind her of someone awful?"

"Okay, enough talking. The assessment is about to start. Sit down and good luck."

The girls seemed to have calmed down and walked towards the seats they were occupying. Kai looked at the other girl and looked like she asked a question. To which she earned a nod, Kai sighed and ran her bruised fingers across her face.

 **1-1-1**

 _Kai opened her eyes, it seemed every breath she took made her head hurt and her lungs sting. "Miki! Kami! Anybody!" She tried to shout out, but all that came out of her lips was a raspy whisper._

 _"Kai? Is that you?" A raspy voice answered. "We have to get out of here, or we'll die."_

 _"Where's Kami? I can hardly see." Kai started to crawl, it felt like someone was stabbing her as she tried to move her arms._

 _"I can see her, she's unconscious." Miki coughed. "Come to me, we'll drag her be her feet. Hopefully we'll be able to get_ out before _the whole house burns to the ground."_

 _Kai mustered all the strength she has and crawled towards her wounded friend. "Quick, grab her right ankle and I'll get her left."_

 _They started to crawl using what's left of their strength when they heard sirens followed by familiar flashing lights._

 _"There are people inside! Quick call ambulance, I think they're alive."_

 **1-1-1**

Akihisa looked at the envelope on top of his desk.

"Wait, so how will you know? Like, does it say what class or does it say your overall score?" A raspy voice said.

Akihisa looked up to see Kai standing with her envelope in hand.

"I'm too nervous to look, it might say I'm only fit as the school janitor or something."

"Umaeda-san." Akihisa stood up and gave an apologetic bow. "I didn't notice you there. But, it says what class you're in."

"Oh." Kai looked at her envelope. "How about this, boy. I'll open yours and you open mine. Then we'll say what it says in the paper."

Akihisa laughed. "Please, just call me Akihisa."

"Call me Kai, then."

Akihisa took the envelope from his desk and handed it to Kai. "I already have an idea where I'll end up."

"Don't be pessimistic. You'll never know." Kai said. "Let's get this over with so we won't die from the suspense."

Akihisa opened the envelope as Kai opened hers. "Wow, Kai-san. You're in class B."

"There seems to be a mistake, it says here you're in class F."

Akihisa sighed, handing Kai her envelope. "No mistake there. I'm sure of it."

"I'm sorry, Akihisa." Kai said, returning Akihisa's envelope. "I guess I'll see you around?"

Akihisa looked at Kai and gave her a thumbs up. "You bet you will."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was it? Let me know. And oh yeah sorry for the late update. Don't forget to click follow so you'll know when I'm gonna update. Hope you liked it and thank you for reading


End file.
